Never Meant To Be
by ASimplyHopelessRomantic
Summary: Sam and Kurt were never meant to be friends. They were never meant to have feelings for one another. And they were never meant to feel the heartache they feel.


Hello! This is my small Kum/Heven's one-shot I wrote a while back ago. Its very simple and I hope you enjoy it!

**I do not own glee, Chris or Chord. If I did, I would have a threesome. **

* * *

><p>They were never meant to be meet.<p>

Sam was new to the school; having moved with his family from sunshine Tennessee to Loserville Lima, Ohio. Though shy, he was eager to meet new friends. So he was more than happy when Finn, the popular quarterback, invited him to join the Glee club.

Singing wasn't much to Sam, though he was very good at it. It was just something he did in the shower and around the house when he was bored. He'd been listening to music practically since the day his hearing because fully developed, and stared singing along since the words would fill out correctly, when he was a child.

Right away Sam felt at home with the Glee clubbers, having been accepted by each member. Especially the shorter, most fashionable male. Kurt, he had introduced himself. Sam could tell he was different than the rest before their conversation even ended. Not only that he was gay (and that didn't bother Sam one bit; he wasn't the type to judge people like that), but everything about him.

It was like walked on a cloud of confidence, so okay with himself, even if everyone around him wasn't. Sam liked that about him. It wasn't every day you find someone who doesn't care about what anyone thinks.

They were never meant to be friends.

A duet. It had been Kurt's idea, of course, though Sam liked the thought of it. Not only would it help him score some points in Glee, it would give him a chance to get to know Kurt some more. They were a lot alike. In music and fashion (though Kurt warned him about the repeated stripped and plaid look – it wasn't very flattering).

Kurt called Sam out on his hair, forcing him to admit the lemon juice idea. Appalled by this, Kurt demanded him to stop, stating it would only dry it out in the future. He also gave him several tips on how to keep it soft and bright, without having to stop by the fruit aisle once a week.

Sam liked this friendship. But he also liked the popularity he was getting while being on the football team. Finn had a point, that if was to sing with the only gay kid in the school, people would start to think things. And as much as he hated it, as much as he wanted to be like Kurt and not care what they have to say and think, Sam had to turn the offer down.

Kurt was crushed, but took it in stride. He sang with himself, showing off that he didn't need a partner to duet; impressing everyone. And after performing with Quinn (a more suitable partner) and winning the duet contest, Sam apologized to Kurt. They both agreed to let it go and promised to hang out the next day that was good for them.

They were never meant to feel this way.

Sam loved hanging with his football friends and the other male Glee clubbers, but he had to admit, hanging with Kurt was something else. They'd watch movies, talk about cars; Kurt would give him advice on girls while Sam would try (with little success) to explain football to Kurt. And one time, which they were having lunch, they got to talking about their friendship. As Kurt watched Sam load several slices cheese and turkey onto his mayonnaise and mustard smeared bread, he admitted why he first approached Sam.

"I could've sworn you were gay." Sam was taken back, nearly chocking on his first bite. Kurt smiled at the bug-eyed boy in front of him. "It was your hair." He explained.

Sam swallowed hard, trying to regain his composer.

"But . . . you know I'm not, right?" He asked slowly.

"Oh, of course. I know all about you and Quinn. Don't worry, water under the bridge." Kurt lifted his hand, moving as if trying to wipe the conversation away.

Sam nodded, letting it go and moving onto a more interesting topic: Sectionals.

The following evening, Sam is with Quinn. They're on her bed, with her partly on top of him. She moved slowly as they kissed, sending a million surges to the lower region of his body. He liked this: being with her, kissing her, feeling her body on his.

And yet in the back of his mind, he thought of Kurt. He thought about his smile, and his laugh, and his snarky comments. They weren't really turn-me-on-thoughts, but they were enough to help him ignore what Quinn was putting him through.

After Sam left Quinn's, he lied back on his own bed, and closed his eyes, hoping to see Quinn. See her amazing smile, beautiful blonde hair, amazing eyes, and gorgeous body. But instead he saw Kurt. And he saw that look Kurt has whenever he's extremely at peace; something he usually has on while singing. Sam liked that look, and he fell asleep thinking about it.

They were never meant to get hurt.

A few weeks later, Sam found Kurt in the hallway between classes. He practically jumped at the sound of his own name, which was strange. He looked tired, and sad, something that was all new to Sam. When he brought it up, Kurt shook it off, stating it was stress of the wedding of his father and Finn's mother.

Sam was ready to believe this, until he saw the way he flinched as Dave Karofsky walked passed. Sam never really liked Karofsky; even he was a good football player.

Sam meant to ask Kurt what that was about, but never got the chance. Kurt's phone had begun to vibrate, and a smile glued to his face after seeing the message. Sam figured it was from that Blaine kid from one of the other schools they'd be competing against. He never actually met him, but Kurt liked him, so he had to be pretty cool.

It wasn't until later that day while changing for football did he finally understand what was going on. Mike and Artie had gone up to Karofsky, demanding for him to stop picking on Kurt. Karofsky ignored this, and began saying things about Kurt; mean things. Things no right person would ever say.

That made Sam angry, not only because Kurt was his friend, but because he didn't reserve to be called those things. Karofsky didn't know Kurt. He didn't know how amazing he was, or how smart, or funny, or fantastic a person he was. Sam couldn't take it anymore, so when he saw Karofsky push Mike, which fell back onto Artie, Sam attacked.

They fought for a while, pushing and shoving and punching; Sam finally got the better hand by shoving Karofsky into the lockers, causing him to scream in pain.

Everything finally came to a stop when Coach Beiste came in, pulling the two apart. Turns out Karofsky had been picking on Kurt for some time and neither had said a thing.

Sam wanted to question on this, why the secrecy, but he didn't want to ruin the mood at the wedding. Kurt . . . even with everything going on, seemed to have so much fun; especially when Finn pulled out his surprise by singing "Just The Way You Are" to him, and even danced with him, not caring who looked on.

It seemed like everything was going to be okay.

Their hearts were never meant to break.

Sam sat in the choir room, his hand in Quinn's as they talked about their date the following night. They were going to his house to watch Avatar, thought Quinn admitted it wasn't her thing. But she found her boys nerdiness quite refreshing, so she agreed.

That's when Kurt walked in and threw the grenade. Karofsky, who had original been expelled by his actions, was coming back, and Kurt couldn't have that. His family had enrolled him into Dalton Academy. A place where he could be himself and not have to worry about anyone treating him like he's the dirt on the ground. Go zero tolerance!

The room was in uproar. How could he do this? Leave them for another school? One they'd be competing against at sections. Sam was sure they could protect him from Karofsky; after all, he wasn't _that_ big.

But it didn't matter to Kurt. He couldn't be around when Karofsky showed up, so today was his last day. While the rest stayed in awe, Sam hurried out of the room, following Kurt down the hall until he caught up with him.

Sam, out of breath from running, begged Kurt to reconsider, but Kurt refused. Stating it was better this way. Now he can finally be himself without having to worry about being targeted, he explained.

"But what about Glee? And your friends?" Sam pressed.

Kurt, who had already been crying, sniffled. "We'll all still be friends, even if I leave William McKinley." Reaching forward, Kurt placed a hand on Sam's shoulder; Sam stared at it before meeting his friends gaze.

Something ran through his mind then. A feeling he felt once before, when he and Kurt were alone. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to kiss this boy. Pull him close, kiss him, and tell him to stay. But he didn't. Instead, he let Kurt speak.

"Please, Sam. Don't make this harder than it already is."

And that was the end of it. Sam called after him, but it didn't work. Kurt was out the door before Sam could even get his name out for a third time. It was over then. Sam went back to Quinn. Kurt went to Dalton. He and Quinn rocked Sections, while Kurt sung along with the rest as Blaine took the solo. They talked afterwards. Kurt explained the difference between Dalton and WMK.

He expressed how much he missed them all, and how much he wishes he could wear his clothes again instead of the same damn outfit as the rest as the guys. Sam laughed at this; it was so Kurt. Sam told him about how things were with Quinn. How they've been dubbed Ken and Barbie, for their perfect relationship.

Kurt laughed, mockingly pitying the boy. Sam missed this. Missed laughing with Kurt, seeing that look in his eyes of pure happiness. And then Blaine called, saying it was time to go. Kurt said goodbye, and that he'd call soon. Sam watched as he followed the other Warblers before going back to his girlfriend; letting whatever it was he felt for Kurt behind.


End file.
